Sombras
by Itsuki Toshi
Summary: Continuación de Recuerdos. Y si todo volviese a empezar... pero esta vez te tocara a ti sufrir? Sips! Ya volvímos! Kisses!


Neko: ¡Sí! ¡El milagro acabó sucediendo!

Its: Y por partida doble!

Neko: No sólo hemos hecho la continuación, sino que la tenemos planeado hacerla larga.

Its: Oh, me voy a emocionar. ToT

Neko: ¬¬U um... bueno, esta vez estaría algo complicado dedicarlo.

Its: Sips, porque va para tods aquells que se sintieron defraudads con "Amor complicado".

Neko: Que debió ser un GRAN número.

Its: Intentamos alargarlo, de verás, pero hay cosas que no tienen solución.

Neko: Como las historias ya escritas que se intentan arreglar.

Its: Aja. Porque no hay nada peor (en mi muy humilde opinión XD) que hacer una historia teniendo el final decidido.

Neko: Bueno, eso en nuestro caso, nunca sabemos llegar hasta la manera para que acabe como queremos.

Its: Así que nuestras historias van por vía libre XD.

**Dedicado a:**

Neko: Lo dicho, a todo el mundo que no le gusto que hubiese tan pocos capítulos y tan cortos en el fic antes mencionado.

Its: No cabrían todos n.nU

**Omikun:**

Its: Sips, ya sé que no se va a pasar por aquí porque nunca entra, pero tenía que hacerlo. Razones personales.

Neko: Sips, le ayudaste mucho a salir del shock posterior a la "gran noticia".

Its: Aja. Gracias n.n. Además, felicidades con la boda XD

Neko: Al pobre Yami le dio un soponcio XD.

Its: Bah, a mi no me preocupa en exceso XD

Neko: Porque será.. ¬¬U

Neko: Y ahora, al fic!

Oscuridad... Sólo la oscuridad lo rodeaba. El espíritu milenario miró a su alrededor con temor, hasta que su vista se acostumbro a la negrura que reinaba en el lugar. Sólo atisbaba a ver un suelo enlosado si se ponía de rodillas y esforzaba mucho la vista, e incluso la negrura impedía viese su propia mano a poco más de dos palmos de su cara.

El silencio reinaba en aquel sitio. Pero no era un silencio normal, era pesado, asfixiante, como si algo lo vigilara en la oscuridad. De repente una sensación de pánico lo recorrió, y notó la presencia de alguien más en aquella insoldable negrura. A pesar de no saber su procedencia, una corazonada le hizo darse la vuelta, y, para su sorpresa, distinguió una luz, débil y lejana, pero una luz al fin y al cabo.

Camino hacia ella con paso vacilante, lo más seguro aquello fuese la salida de aquel lugar. Y rezaba a Ra por llegar pronto, porque, a pesar de que esa súbita sensación de pánico ya se había diluido, un extraño miedo, irracional a su parecer, hacia presa de él a mayor envergadura por cada paso que daba.

Un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en las piernas, y unas súbitas ganas de arrancar a correr hacia aquella luz, que parecía más lejana a cada paso. Pero de nada serviría ahora. Su instinto le había fallado. Ya no había escapatoria. No tuvo necesidad de hacer movimiento alguno. Cerro los ojos, cansado, negándose la vista de una salvación demasiado lejana para llegar a ella.

Aquellos momentos le parecieron eternos, a pesar de saber que no se alargaron a más de un segundo. Era otra de sus trampas. Sólo alargaban la agonía de aquel que habían decidido, seria su victima. Daban la sensación de que, si se esforzaba, si corría todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiese, lograría llegar a aquella luz. Lograría salvarse. Falsa esperanza. Antes de que siquiera lograrse abrir los ojos, ya lo abrían atrapado. Alargar la agonía. Simple.

Tal vez, si hubiese sido otra persona, se hubieran contentado con atraparla, sin darle aquellas esperanzas, tan dolorosas como inexistentes. O con jugar un poco, y dejarle marchar. Pero no a él. No al causante de la muerte y esclavitud de su señor, no le dejarían marchar con vida, no de nuevo...

Lo siento... – dijo el espíritu en apenas un susurro, al tiempo en que, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, notaba perfectamente como unas cuerdas salidas de la penumbra atrapaban sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo. – No lo pretendía... yo... lo lamento...

Ya es tarde para sentirlo, faraón... – le dijo una voz, que parecía provenir de ningún lugar y de todos al mismo tiempo. – Él ha vuelto, y para ti, sólo quedan nuestras sombras...

Aquello le sonó como una sentencia de muerte, pero era mil veces peor que eso, y lo sabía. Un gemido ahogado de dolor escapó de sus labios al notar como unas manos frías como el hielo lo abrazaban por la espalda, sumiéndole más en las sombras. Abrió los ojos, sólo para atisbar a ver unas manos blancas, como si el sol jamás las hubiese tocado, y finas. Hermosas, pero, como adivinó, mortales a su vez. No podía percibir ningún detalle más del ser que lo sentenciaba, a excepción de que vestía de negro, como las mangas del traje delataban.

Sintió perfectamente como sus sentidos se desvanecían por momentos al notar un fuerte dolor atravesarle el pecho y la dificultad al respirar. Antes de sumirse en la oscuridad propia de la inconsciencia, llegó a ver el causante de aquel sufrimiento que, creía, acabaría con él. Aquellas manos. Los puntos de mayor dolor se concentraban en donde aquellos finos dedos hacían contacto con su persona.

Y después, su propia oscuridad...

¡Yami! ¡Yami! ¡Despierta! Ya es tarde.

El espíritu milenario abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Miró algo confundido durante un par de segundos a su alrededor, hasta que se situó. Sentándose en la cama, se tapó la cara con las manos, intentado alejar de sí todas las sensaciones que giraban como un remolino en su interior, dos en especial: El miedo y el dolor que todavía podía sentir en el pecho.

¿Otra vez ese sueño? – preguntó Yugi, mirándolo preocupado.

Sí hikari, de nuevo ese sueño.

Its: ¡Sips! ¡Me gustan los sitios oscuros! n0n

Neko: Que alguien me pase una linterna! XD

Its: ¬¬U sin comentarios... Pues si, me gustan los sitios oscuros, lúgubres y silenciosos, me ayudan a pensar., y...

Neko: Y té quedas siempre dormida al cabo de un rato.

Its: No! òó! Um, bueno, eto... también ùúU

Neko: XD, lo sabía!

Its: Inspirado en un sueño personal.

Neko: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quien era cuando te giraste? Por lo pálido y vestida de negro podía ser yo XD.

Its: ¡Ei! ¡Me acabas de dar una idea! (Apunta algo en un cuaderno de notas) Bien, ¿quién era? Pues... no recuerdo o.oU

Neko: -. -U sin comentarios...

Its: XD, ¿se nota lo escribí yo solita? n.n

Neko: Claro que si, me preguntó como se te ocurrió lo de "todo oscuro" XD.

Its: Es que se fue la luz y tuve que escribirlo a mano con velas, tenía todo un aspecto más lúgubre... Me encantó! XD

Neko: Tú para trabajar en una casa del terror XD.

Its: Y ahora, pregunta a los lectores: ¿Les gustaría que Neko fuese la mala de la historia? Claro, con otro nombre n.n

Neko: Ah! Conque es era lo que te has apuntado ô.ô

Its: Exacto. XD. ¿Que, les gustaría?

Neko: ¡Sí! ¡Yo de mala! XD

Its: Bueno, ya, aquí dejamos nuestros diálogos sin pies ni cabeza ñ.ñ

Neko: Esta vez los hicimos cortitos. n.nU

Neko e Its al unísono: ¡Dejen reviews! n0n

¡HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
